


Five Nights of Funnies Volume 1

by RavingRadish



Category: Devil May Cry, Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRadish/pseuds/RavingRadish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 1 of a series I made where random stuff happens at the pizzaria. NOTE: THIS IS A SHORT STORY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights of Funnies Volume 1

"Toy bonnie, why do you look the EASTER MUDABEEPIN BUNNY?!?!" Vergil asked. "HOW THE BEEP SHOULD I KNOW?! OH YEAH IM JUST WALKIN ROUND ME HOUSE THEN SOME DEVIL FREAK ASKS ABOUT HOW I'M BEEPING BORN!" Said The easter bonnie."SEE?! EVEN THE STORY CALLS AN EASTER BUNNY!" Said Vergil.   
2 HOURS LATER...   
"Toy Bonnie, you nice clothes... And you wear them nicely... NOW LEAVE! ORRRRGGGGGHHHH!!"Vergil silces The Easter Bonnie in half... OLD BONNIE IS SO MUCH  
MORE BEAST.


End file.
